


since the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you

by superdanys



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Trans Character, M/M, although its not mentioned at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdanys/pseuds/superdanys
Summary: It had been a month that Jonas had gotten them involved with his protests. At first, Matteo, Abdi, and Carlos only tagged along because Jonas begged them to join. But then Carlos and Abdi found that they enjoyed making the signs and treated it like an art class more than anything. Matteo had planned to quit after the first one since he wasn’t a fan of the yelling and he wasn’t as interested in this specific protest like Jonas was.Until he saw David that first day.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	since the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> \- CEO of watching something and going right off the script and turning it into davenzi fic because why not!  
> \- Hope y'all enjoy this! It's based on Elena and Syd from One Day at a Time and I love them very much. If you haven't seen this show, which omg how could you not have???, then I HIGHLY recommend you watch it. It's funny and it deals with a lot of serious stuff but it does it in a way that's not overwhelming. The first 3 seasons are on Netflix and this specific fic is based on season 2 episode 3 “To Zir, With Love”  
> \- Now that I've got this out of my system I'll work on Plus One lol  
> \- I hope everyone is staying safe and not going outside unless you absolutely have to. Please take care.

Matteo didn’t know what it was about the boy in the picture he liked the most. Was it the way his brown skin glowed? How his cheeks were rosy when he smiled? Or maybe his long eyelashes that could be seen even though it was a group photo, and it wasn’t even up close to his face. Maybe it was everything.

It was definitely everything.

“Jonas, when are the others coming?” Carlos asked before he shoved a chip in his mouth.

Jonas picked his phone up to check the time, “They should be here in about 20 minutes.”

Carlos, Abdi, and Jonas were at the WG, waiting until it was time to join the others for a protest that Jonas had asked them to come to.

Matteo’s stomach fluttered at the thought of David being in his apartment and not just in the photo he secretly sent himself from Jonas’s phone. He wondered if it was obvious that he liked David. The boys hadn’t said anything to him about it, but he noticed that Jonas would look at him strangely when David was around him.

His thoughts were so occupied with David, he didn’t hear when Carlos said his name and he only looked up when his phone was yanked out of his hands.

“Hey! What the hell?” Matteo asked.

“Oh, what’s this?” Carlos teased, turning the phone to show Abdi the screen.

Matteo rolled his eyes and ignored the way his face burned, “Give me my phone back.”

“You’re looking at the group picture we took the other day?” Abdi asked, confused.

“I don’t think that’s it, boys,” Jonas piped up, grinning over at Matteo. 

“What then?” Abdi asked him, his eyebrows rising in curiosity and a slow smile forming on his lips, knowing that Matteo was about to get teased.

“Oh?” Carlos said, turning to look at Jonas. “Do tell,”

“I think somebody has a crush,” Jonas started off slowly in a sing-song voice, “on David.”

“David?” Matteo scoffed, standing up and moving over to yank his phone out of Carlos and Abdi’s hands, “No, I don’t! I don’t even _know_ him!” He half-shouted, knowing he was making too big of a deal of it but unable to stop himself. “ _You_ have a crush on him!” He said, grasping at straws.

They all stared at him for a second before turning to look at each other and then finally, they all laughed at him.

“You don’t have to be bashful, Luigi!” Jonas said, reaching over and pulling him back down on the couch next to him.

“Yeah, I think it’s great that you have a crush!” Carlos added, smiling widely.

“Finally, someone got Matteo’s attention,” Abdi said to them, “Honestly, though, I think your standards are very high.” He added with a whistle, his eyes returning to Matteo.

Matteo rolled his eyes, but he said nothing—they were right. Apart from Jonas, David was the only other guy that Matteo had any feelings for. The little butterflies in his stomach attacked whenever David was mentioned, which was significantly worse than how he was when it was Jonas who set them off.

“But wait – does that mean that whatever you’ve been doing with David these past few weeks was flirting?” Carlos asked him suddenly, a frown on his lips. “Because if that was it…it’s shit.”

“I wasn’t flirting!” Matteo exclaimed, all the times he embarrassed himself in front of David was now flashing through his mind in a super-cut. 

“Okay,” Jonas said, “We get it, you don’t have a crush on David and you don’t wanna talk about it...” 

He turned away from Matteo and looked over at Carlos instead, but Matteo quickly reached out and grabbed onto his arm. “Okay, I do have a crush! I do, I do, I do!” He blurted, embarrassed but apparently desperate.

“Whoa!” Abdi exclaimed, “Act like you’ve been there.”

Matteo ignored him and went on, “Every time I’m around him I just stumble through everything: my words, my steps, my train of thought.” He added, his voice breaking from the embarrassment. “So, I’m definitely _not_ flirting with him because no, Abdi, I _haven’t_ been there! The only boys I know how to talk to are you guys, and that doesn’t help me at all.” 

“I’ll teach you to flirt!” Carlos offered, but he was suddenly interrupted by Hans, who’d apparently entered with none of them noticing.

“Oh? Who needs to learn how to flirt?” He asked, bringing his hands together in excitement.

“Matteo does!” Abdi responded and quickly dodged the pillow Matteo immediately threw his way. “He’s got a crush on David from our advocacy group!” He added.

“Well, you’ve come to the right place, butterfly!” Hans walked over to them and sat close to him, smiling widely.

“You came in here?” Matteo heard Carlos murmur, but when he looked over, he saw that Carlos and Jonas were leaning forward to listen to what he had to say, and Abdi got up to sit next to Hans. 

Matteo was at such a loss for words he couldn’t do anything but stare at him. Secretly, though, behind his red cheeks, he was paying attention.

“Okay so, if he says something clever, laugh loudly, throw your head back, and reveal your perfect neck,” Hans said and then turned to Abdi to demonstrate his technique, caressing his neck when he lowered his head again. Abdi watched him in awe.

“I’m a fan of the specific compliment,” Jonas said to Matteo when Hans was done and he pushed him back against the couch so he could lean closer to Hans and demonstrate. “I really like your shirt.” He said, smiling smoothly and winking, “It’s a great color on you.” 

Hans giggled and looked away, “Oh, thank you, Jonas.”

Matteo had had enough. “Oh my God, will you two please stop flirting with each other?!” He asked, sitting up straight again and pushing them apart. “It’s creepy!” 

Matteo placed his head in his hands and groaned, “I don’t even know if he’s gay! What if he’s not? I don’t want to be the gay guy that asks out a straight guy!” 

“Gay dating sounds tricky,” Abdi said, frowning. 

“The pool of local gay guys my age is not that big!” Matteo continued, his words muffled. “We could all _fit_ in a pool!”

“Be a pretty sweet pool,” Carlos offered, grinning and nodding at him. Hans laughed and reached over to high five him.

Matteo rolled his eyes and sighed, lifting his head back up to look at them, his eyes resting on Hans. “What I’m really afraid of is that I’ll ask David out and he’ll give me one of those,” He fixed his face into a polite smile before continuing, “ _Ohhhh_ ,” He said, his frown deepening when he was done.

Hans nodded understanding and wrapped an arm around Matteo. 

“What does that mean?” Jonas asked, looking between the two with a small frown.

“It means, ‘ _I’m not gay and you think I am and now we have a situation,’_ ”

“You got all that from ‘oh’?” Abdi asked.

Matteo groaned again and sat back into the sofa. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the buzzing at the door. He felt his body go cold, knowing who was out there waiting to be let up.

“Is that him?” Hans asked excitedly, getting up.

“I’ll get it!” Matteo blurted, jumping up and running to the door before Hans could go any further.

David was standing at the door, a polite smile on his face and his poster over his shoulder, the others, Kat and Maja, were standing a little further behind to avoid being hit if David turned unexpectedly.

“Hi,” David said to him and Matteo nodded and quickly moved out of the way, knowing that if he didn’t think fast, he would definitely stand there and make him uncomfortable with his staring.

He watched as David carefully entered the apartment, but didn’t go any further. Instead, he turned to Matteo, looking at him expectantly.

“What?” Matteo asked, confused. 

“Oh, um, I don’t know where to go?” David told him, frowning slightly.

Matteo wanted to punch himself. “Right, I’m sorry. Uh,” He cleared his throat and gestured down the hallway, “Just keep walking and take a right. The boys are already here.” Add that to the super-cut of his embarrassing moments with David.

David nodded and gave him a small smile, letting Kat and Maja go before him and then carefully following them to make sure he wouldn’t knock anything over. Matteo stifled a smile as he watched him and closed the door, silently cursing at himself when he realized he’d been standing there with the door open for too long.

It had been a month that Jonas had gotten them involved with his protests. At first, Matteo, Abdi, and Carlos only tagged along because Jonas begged them to join. But then Carlos and Abdi found that they enjoyed making the signs and treated it like an art class more than anything. Matteo had planned to quit after the first one since he wasn’t a fan of the yelling and he wasn’t as interested in this specific protest like Jonas was.

Until he saw David that first day. After that, he joined Jonas at any protest that he had, hoping to see David again. It was an exhausting month, but to see David there, just existing, was enough for him. Now, though, he wanted more. More than his embarrassing encounters and David’s polite smiles. He wanted to know more about him, more of what he did when he wasn’t protesting against video games with a bunch of people he met online. But he didn’t know how to get there with him.

For a few seconds, as he followed David back to the living room, Matteo thought about using Han’s or Jonas’s tips for flirting, but just the thought of it embarrassed him beyond anything and he knew he couldn’t.

Once they reached, the others were ready to go. Carlos and Abdi had their signs resting on their shoulder like David did and they were discussing where everyone would be stationed when they got to the building. Hans was sitting on the arm of the sofa, smiling at Kat and Maja and talking to them as if he’d met them before and Matteo was grateful that he didn’t even try to talk to David.

Then, for a horrifying second, Matteo thought Jonas would pair him with David to get them closer, but Jonas was his best friend and he knew what Matteo could and couldn’t handle so he paired him with himself and they left.

The protest was a bust. They’d forgotten it was a Saturday and the building they were at was closed, which meant that the only person who heard their chanting was the security guard at the front door.

“So, should we get some ice cream?” Jonas suggested when they’d met up at an ice cream shop nearby and everyone nodded in agreement but David stepped away, smiling apologetically.

“Oh, that sounds like fun, but I gotta go.” He told them, already turning towards the bus stop. “I’ll see you at the next one!”

“Oh, well, I guess no ice cream,” Matteo said, immediately losing interest now that David was leaving. He ignored the whining from Carlos and Abdi, and turned to Jonas, who was already looking at him, his smile knowing.

“Let’s go, boys, we can order a pizza at Matteo’s,” Jonas said to them, quieting them down with the promise of pizza. Jonas apologized to the girls, who didn’t seem to mind at all.

Once they got back to the WG, pizza devoured and beers surrounding them, Matteo returned to the photo of David. He was a little buzzed and wasn’t paying attention to anything the others were saying. He just wanted to look at the photo and think about all the things he could have said to David today but didn’t.

Hans wasn’t home when they’d gotten back, but it didn’t take long for him to get there, a wide smile on his face as he sat next to Matteo. “So, how was the protest?” He asked them.

“It was alright, but it’s Saturday, so there was nobody there,” Jonas told him, sounding sad.

“A security guard told us we delivered a strong message, though,” Abdi offered, patting Jonas’s shoulder.

“Yeah, and he said that if we come back during the week, we can get a tour and some free t-shirts!” Carlos added excitedly, taking a sip of his beer. “Oh, and Matteo spent some time with David so we all won.”

“Did you really?” Hans asked, ignoring everything that Carlos said and jumping right into what he was actually there for.

“Not really,” Matteo muttered, “I’m not very good with words, you all know that, and sometimes I wonder if he just thinks I’m an idiot and if I do ask him out, he’ll remember all the times I’ve been awkward around him and just reject me.”

Hans hummed and tapped his chin for a second before he perked up, a smile on his face. “Okay, I know what you should do.” He told him, “At the next meet up, you offer David a cookie and if he doesn’t want it, then it’ll be like he’s rejecting the cookie and not you.”

Abdi spoke up, “Yes! And who wants to be with someone who doesn’t even want a cookie?” He asked in mock horror. Carlos and Jonas hummed in agreement.

Matteo sighed, resigned. “Maybe you’re right.” He said, “It’s better than what I’ve been doing.”

“Which is?” Carlos asked him.

“Staring awkwardly and smelling his hair as he walks by.”

They all got quiet for a second, sharing looks with each other.

“Yeah, you-you could do better,” Jonas finally said, visibly taken aback.

At the next meet up, Matteo did his best to not hide in his room the entire time the others were there. They’d decided, per Carlos and Abdi’s suggestion, to go on the group tour with the others and then meet up at his place after to chill.

He was fine, grateful that his friends were supporting him and not pushing him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with, and he actually found himself enjoying the tour. He’d also managed to not embarrass himself in front of David at all today. Although, Jonas did catch him sniffing the air when David walked by, thankfully he didn’t say anything to him about it.

Right now, though, Matteo was standing awkwardly against the wall, watching David interact with the others. He wasn’t sure what Abdi and Carlos were saying to him, but David laughed loudly and Matteo found himself stuck between being annoyed that it was them making him laugh and grateful that David was enjoying himself.

“Are you looking to get your courage up?” Hans asked in a sing-song voice, startling him. “Do you want a little rum?”

“No!” Matteo said, rolling his eyes. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed, “I don’t even want to talk to him until I know for sure that he’s gay.”

He heard Hans sigh and knew he was rolling his eyes. “Give me a second.” He said and before Matteo could stop him, he watched as Hans made his way over to David.

David smiled brightly at Hans and responded to whatever it was that Hans asked him. Matteo wished he could hear what was being said, but he would have to wait until whenever Hans was finished. Despite the fact that Hans was putting him through so much right now, Matteo was glad he had him to help. No one understood his situation like Hans did and if it worked out today, Matteo decided he was going to cook a very nice meal for him as a thanks.

After a few minutes in suspense and contemplating whether he should actually drink some rum after waiting for so long, Matteo watched as Hans nodded his head and politely turned away from David and make his way back to Matteo.

“Gay,” Hans said, smiling like he didn’t just leave Matteo to freak out on his own, “Also, Linn baked some cookies. They’re in the kitchen.” He added and then he just walked away like he hadn’t given Matteo the best news he’d heard all week.

Matteo nodded to himself and walked out of the room, heading straight for the kitchen.

“Hey, digga, you okay?” Jonas asked from behind him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just,” Matteo cleared his throat when they got to the kitchen and gave Jonas a small smile when he found what he’d gone in there for. “getting a cookie.”

Matteo took a deep breath and summoned up all the courage he could possibly find in himself as he walked the short distance from the kitchen to the living room, he felt Jonas pat his shoulder encouragingly. The sounds around him disappeared and he wondered if his friends were looking at him because it felt like they were but he couldn’t look around to check or he’d lose his nerve. Right now, David was scrolling through his phone alone and Matteo’s path was clear.

But then, Maja suddenly appeared and took David’s attention and Matteo did a U-turn and headed back to lean against the wall and maybe sadly eat the cookie alone.

“Hey,” Matteo heard a voice say behind him before he could get to his corner. He turned around and met David’s eyes and his breath caught in his throat. They looked as beautiful as always but there was something there that Matteo didn’t recognize, something different from the way David usually regarded him.

“Hi,” Matteo said, clearing his throat when it came out strained.

“Do you wanna split that cookie?” David asked, a smile now forming on his lips.

“Huh?” Matteo said, unable to process the words that were just said to him. “Wait-” He looked down at the cookie in his hand, his mind suddenly shouting David’s words at him. “ _Ohhhh,_ ” Matteo heard himself say and he watched as David’s smile faltered.

“Oh, never mind,” David said, immediately taking a step back, his eyes widening in realization. “I thought…” He said, shaking his head and looking around the room for, Matteo guessed, a way out. “Sorry, _sorry_.”

In an attempt to say something, _anything_ , Matteo blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “No, no!” Matteo shouted, reaching out to stop David as he turned to get away. “Gay! Me, gay!” Matteo said, gesturing at himself, and he couldn’t help the smile on his face, he didn’t even care that his words came out so awkward.

David turned back to him, his shoulders relaxing when he looked at Matteo again. “Oh,” He exhaled, mirroring Matteo’s grin. “Um. Me gay, too,” David responded, pointing at himself like Matteo was.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Matteo knew he should be doing something, but his brain was filled with the wonderful fact that David seemed interested in him too. Unlike the other times that he stared for too long, the smile that David wore didn’t slip and Matteo could feel his cheeks hurting from how wide he was smiling.

“Cookie?” Matteo offered when his brain finally caught up to him, his voice squeaking a little, and David nodded, taking the cookie from his hands and breaking it in half.

“Thank you,” David murmured, keeping his half to himself and handing Matteo his own. He happily took a bite, his eyes never leaving David’s.

**Author's Note:**

> i am [superdanys](https://superdanys.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if y’all wanna chat!  
> \- once again, please stay safe!


End file.
